Whispered Confession
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: HYxRP. Heero gets caught in a storm Relena finds him and takes him home.
1. Chapter 1

Whispered Confession

By Perfect Soldier 01

Chapter 1

THUD THUD. The sound of Heero's heavy footsteps was all he could hear. One step after another. His head drooped towards the ground thinking about what had just happened.

A few miles away from where he was, his Wing Zero Custom had been totally destroyed. It was useless now. Heero had done this himself as had the other gundam pilots, but in the process, Heero had severely injured himself. As he turned to the leave the destruction site, a large stray piece of gundanium alloy had flown towards him and had dug into his shoulder, leaving a deep wound. 

Heero clutched his arm. The pain had increased since then and it was killing him.

'How could I have been so careless?' Heero thought. He turned his head towards his bleeding shoulder. Every action that was made, increased the pain. Suddenly, Heero felt a small wet drop slide down the back of his neck. His walking ceased, and the former gundam pilot turned his head skywards. It was as black as night, and there wasn't much light that came through the clouds. Rain began to pour out of the heavens and fell towards the ground. Heero then felt a cold breeze rustle his unruly bangs. Heero kept walking, each step a little slower.

The rain suddenly came down in sheets and hit Heero like bullets with full force. The wind picked up speed and was pushing against Heero. The rain stung Heero's wound, and forced out a small moan from him. The boy's legs stopped and buckled. As the open wound bled, energy was being sapped out of him, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer if he stayed out here. The wind was getting stronger, and making Heero cold. He shivered. 

'The weather is getting the better of me.' thought Heero. The wind and rain ganged up against him forcing the boy to surrender. But Heero was stronger than that. He wouldn't give in so easily. As he lay on the wet ground waiting for his legs to regain their strength, memories flashed through Heero's mind. Then without him knowing why, Heero rose to his feet.

He continued on the path he was originally set on, with a new burst of energy. The only reason Heero kept going was because of her. The new reason he lived was because of her. The battles, bloodshed and pointless brutality were all behind him, and forgotten. That was the old reason for his existence. Now he had found a new one. A reason worth living for. To be with and protect the one he loved.

A new piercing sheet of rain drove Heero from his thoughts, and made him fall. The wind tossed him around like a ragdoll as he fell. Heero gritted his teeth and struggled to keep standing up, but the pain was all too much. He fell again, and couldn't find enough strength to even move. Heero was in agony. His shoulder was bleeding like there was no tomorrow and the rain bullets were making it worse. His eyelids closed over his eyes. The fallen boy whispered to no one.

"Relena...." Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he became unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

News spread quickly of Wing Zero Custom's destruction and the report appeared moments after the storm had cleared.

A young girl with long honey blonde hair stood at her window of the Peacecraft mansion, staring out on the world before her. Her kingdom. The television was on and the news appeared on the screen. At the single word 'Wing', Relena instantly thought of Heero. Thoughts of him mixed with the storm suddenly flew through her mind.

'What if Heero was caught in the storm?' She wondered. Relena knew she had to find out what happened to Heero. The young girl put on her favourite sweater and went outside to her car and left the security of her home, and drove out to where her instincts took her. Through the wet city and out into the damp countryside…Relena didn't have any idea where she was going, but headed towards where she thought Wing Zero had been destroyed. She had to find Heero.

The small roads were narrow and damp from the previous storm. The plants were sparkling with fresh raindrops.

'It looks so magical out here.' Relena thought. A smile came across her face as she looked out of the window and admired the peaceful countryside. But her smile soon disappeared. Small, wet droplets had appeared on the front of Relena's windscreen. The sky had returned to its original blackness, and looked ready for another storm. Relena slowed down her car.

'It would be hard to look for Heero in this weather. What if I missed him? I'll wait until the storm passes.' Relena stopped her car, and again stared out of the window. But something caught her eye. Not too far from where Relena had parked her car, a boy about the same age as her, was lying unconscious on the wet, damp ground. His unruly hair lay lifeless, and mud had stained his forest green tank top. Blocked from her view was the deep, bleeding wound in the boy's shoulder.

'What's that? No, it can't be!' Relena froze, 'Heero?...Heero!' 

The girl jumped out of her car and raced towards the boy, forgetting completely about the storm. The rain beat against her skin, and the wind blew through her long hair. When she reached the unconscious form, her clothed were drenched and dirty, but Relena didn't care. She knelt down beside the body, and her knees plunged into the mud. Her slender arm came around the boy's back and brought him to a sitting position. His head flopped back and rested against her arm. The boy's body was like a puppet in Relena's arms: limp and lifeless. Relena looked at the boy's face and smiled.

'Heero looks so innocent when he has his eyes closed.' Relena thought. Heero's face was wet from the rain, and his hair fell in front of his eyes. Relena's other hand brushed them away.

"Heero?" No response came from the limp body, "Heero! Speak to me. Come on Heero..." Relena felt tears well up in her eyes. She feared that Heero was dead. her tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto Heero's face.

---

Heero felt something cold and wet run down his cheek. A tear. He found himself sitting up and being support by a gentle arm around his back and his head leaning against it. His mind was spinning.

'Where am I? Why am I like this?' Heero thought. Then he heard a muffled voice crying out his name.

"Heero? Speak to me. Come on Heero..." His eyes fluttered open. His sight was blurred at first, but soon focused on a girl about his age, with long honey blonde hair cascading down her back. In her white coat, she looked like an angel. Her aqua blue eyes were looking straight at him and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The next thing Heero knew, was that pain was surging through his injured shoulder, which led to a soft moan escaping from Heero's mouth. He clutched his shoulder in pain.

Relena watched Heero wake up and suddenly saw his deep wound on his shoulder.

'How could I have been so stupid as to not have noticed that before?' Relena thought. "Heero...let me help you." Relena said softly. Heero jerked his head round to face her. His head was still spinning. He felt like he wanted to go to sleep and rest his head.

"Where are you here angel?....I'm not dead yet." Heero said slowly. His eyelids drooped and shut. Then he fell unconscious again

'He thought I was an angel?' Relena knelt there puzzled at what Heero said. "Heero? I'm here to help you...Heero! Don't leave me please!" Relena felt a new waterfall of tears form in her eyes. But she felt relieved when she saw Heero's chest rise and fall slowly.

'He's only asleep..' Relena thought. A sigh escaped out of her mouth. "Heero...you scare me too often." 

She then took off her favourite white jacket and wrapped it around Heero's bleeding shoulder. The realisation of the storm then hit her. Relena's bare arms froze in the cold and she shivered. Then, putting the storm at the back of her mind, the young girl heaved Heero up so he was standing. His body leant against hers. His head tilted towards the ground and his body became floppy. Relena dragged him to her car, and leant him up against the passenger seat. Relena out the seatbelt around him to keep him still, and then he herself got in the other side and drove slowly home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heero awoke to find himself in a soft bed of pale sheets. Comfortable, cuddly pillows supported his head. His shoulder had bandage wrapped around it, and he felt a lot better. Before, his head had been spinning, his shoulder crying out in pain, he had been wet, cold and weak. He had felt what it was like to be dead. But the feeling had left him now. Now he felt alive. His shoulder felt as good as new. The wound had stopped bleeding, and was slowly healing. 

A familiar, subtle scent of lavender awoke Heero fully. The former gundam pilot took a deep breath and filled himself with the scent. He relaxed a little, and took notice of his surroundings. The room he lay in was big, but simple. To his left was a tall rectangular glass door that led to a balcony. To his right was another door that was half open, and lead to the bathroom. Heero sat up and saw a chair with new, clean clothes on. He decided to get clean himself up, and change out of his dirty, muddy clothes.

'She didn't have to do this.' Heero thought as he left his room. He knew all too well where he was, but wasn't quite sure how he got here. The last thing he had seen was a beautiful angel, kneeling by his side out in the storm. 

Heero shrugged off the thought, and walked quietly across the large upstairs corridor towards the stairs that would take him to the lounge downstairs. As he came to the top of the banister, he could see part of the living room below him. He walked a bit further down to see the whole room. But after his first few steps, Heero froze. Down below him, sat the angel that he had seen before. He sat with her back facing him reading a book.

'Relena? I thought Relena was an angel?' Heero thought, 'Well...I thought right then.' Heero then carried on walking down the stairs. He walked as if he were on air. No sound was heard, that was until he stepped onto the creaky stair. A loud creak echoed through the entire room.

"The perfect soldier is losing his touch." Relena said mockingly, for she knew it was Heero. Whenever Heero was around, Relena could feel it. A sense of that she was being watched came over her whenever Heero was present. 

Heero said nothing as he continued down the stairs, silently cursing himself for that careless mistake.

"Would you like something to eat or drink Heero? You've been asleep for 2 days."

"Something to eat would be nice." Heero said coldly. 'I've been asleep for 2 days?' 

Relena then headed for the kitchen. Heero decided to sit down next to where Relena had been sitting and decided to make himself at home.

'Why are you doing this to me Relena?'

Relena soon returned from the kitchen with a tray that held Heero's meal. She set it down on a coffee table in front of where they were sitting, and sat next to Heero, who quickly dug into his meal. Relena couldn't help but smile.

'Who would have thought Heero could be so normal? I would have thought he would have left by now. I just hope he stays…' Relena thought to herself.

Heero finished his meal fairly quickly and then leaned back into the sofa and relaxed.

"You eat fast." Relena said breaking the silence that had come over the two.

"Hn. I haven't anything that good in ages." A smile came across his face, as did Relena's. The girl rose and cleared everything away. She came back and sat beside Heero.

"Any idea of what you want to do?" Relena questioned the boy sitting next to her. He gave her a questioning look back. "Well you're not going anywhere with your shoulder like that." Heero remained silent trying to think of something to say. Then Relena hit him playfully on his good shoulder with one of the pillows on the sofa. "Come on Heero! You can't stay silent your whole life!"

"You're going to wish you never hit me." Heero said threateningly, as he hit Relena back.

"Hey! No fair!" Relena tried to hit Heero again, but he swiftly moved out of the way. The former gundam pilot had a challenging look on his face.

"You want me? Come and get me!" Heero said as he sprinted out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Heero come back!" Relena shouted as she ran after him. This little game continued into the early afternoon getting more playful every minute. Relena wondered around her mansion trying to find Heero.

"Heero? Where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are?"

"I'm right behind you." said a monotone voice. Relena spun round, only to be pinned to the floor by Heero. "You're so childish Relena..." Heero said taunting her.

"Speak for yourself!" Relena said out of breath. Relena had a sudden evil idea to get free of Heero's grip. The princes clutched her pillow tightly. Heero noticed she had a crafty look on her face, but before he knew what was happening, pain surged up his shoulder. His grip on Relena loosened, and she rolled to the side, and ran for her life.

"You're gonna pay for that Relena!" Heero shouted after her as he rolled on his side holding his shoulder. When his shoulder had stopped throbbing with pain, Heero went downstairs and found Relena sprawled out on the sofa. Relena heard Heero come down the stairs and said.

"Heero...I'm too tired to play anymore."

"But I'm not finished yet Relena." The boy walked over to the sleepy girl and scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Heero! Let me go! Where are you taking me? Heero!" Relena shouted while trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, nowhere special, just..." By this time, Heero had climbed up the stairs and along the corridor to his room. The former gundam pilot opened the door and walked over towards the balcony. He opened that door and stood on top of the balcony wall. Relena noticed that Heero had taken her outside.

"Heero?" Relena said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hold on tight." Heero said, and without warning jumped off the balcony, and landing on the soft grass below.

"Heero!" Relena screamed as Heero jumped off the balcony. When Heero landed on the grass, Relena found herself in a state of shock. "Don't ever do that again!" Heero smiled at her remark, but said nothing. For a moment, Heero stood still as if he were listening for something, but then continued to his destination. Relena saw that Heero was taking her towards the back of her garden.

'Oh no...he wouldn't do that, would he? He wouldn't.' Relena thought as she realised what Heero was intending to do to her. Forgetting where she was, Relena shouted.

"Heero! Let me go! Now!"

"You sure you want me to do that?" A smile spread across his face.

"Yes I'm sure! Now let me go!"

"As you insist." 

Heero then threw Relena into her pool that he was standing at the edge of. As he watched her splash around in the pool, a new found emotion over came Heero. The former gundam pilot broke down in laughter. The boy with supposedly no emotions was rolling around on the ground in laughter. As Relena surfaced, the sight before her shocked her.

'Heero? Heero's laughing? Help! It's the end of the world!' Relena thought, 'If that's how he wants to play, then two can play that game.' The young princess then noticed how dangerously close Heero was to the edge of the pool. She paddled over to where Heero was rolling about, and stood up in the shallow water. Her wet clothes stuck to her body outlining every curve. Relena then grabbed Heero's leg and pulled him in as well, and scrambled out and lay down on the grass away from the edge.

'That child is so evil.' Heero thought as he climbed out of the pool completely drenched, 'I'll get her.'

"I think we're even now Heero." Relena said as she closed her eyes. Heero walked over to her and knelt down beside the girl lying on the grass. He placed his hands either side of her shoulders, and looked at her face.

Relena felt a small drop of water land on her cheek.

'What was that? Its not raining, because the sun is shining.' Relena opened her eyes, and came face to face with Heero.

"We are far from even Relena." Heero said looking her straight in the eye. Before Relena could reply, Heero's lips were on hers. His hand came behind her head to stop her from escaping.

'This is his idea of getting even?" Relena thought. The kiss was only brief, but it seemed to go on forever in Relena's mind. Although it was sudden, it wasn't rushed. Only soft and gentle…

"That's your idea of getting even!?" Relena said angrily once Heero had pulled away. Then she realised that she had just said her thoughts out loud. Heero was confused.

'If she didn't like it then why did she respond?'

"I'm sorry Relena, I...I...I'll go and....er...I'll go and change. See you later." As Heero turned to go back inside, he felt his cheeks glow bright red. He walked quickly inside, leaving a dazed Relena sitting outside.

"Wow," she said, "We'll have to get even more often." Relena said to herself, and followed Heero inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Relena entered the living room she saw Heero lying on the sofa by the fire. She smiled and her eyes drifted toward the clock. It read 7:34 pm.

'Wow, we've been running round since 10 o'clock!' Relena thought. She suddenly realised how hungry she was, since she hadn't anything to eat since that morning. Heero had distracted her too much to even think about food.

"Heero?" Relena questioned in a quiet voice. Heero turned his head towards her. "You hungry? It's just that I'm getting something to eat now, and I was just wondering...." Heero cut the babbling girl short with his usual answer.

"Hn."

Relena then disappeared off to the kitchen, leaving Heero alone by the blazing fire. He felt the warm glow against his face as embers brushed against it while he stared into the twirling patterns of the flames. His mind was lost in the reds and oranges of the fire, trying to think about the day that had just gone by. 

'Why does it feel as if I'm meant to be here? Why do I feel so...so...calm when I'm here and around her? Everything is like I'm meant to be here forever, every day of my life. Am I meant to be here? Everything seems to be screaming out "Yes Yes Yes! Stay here forever"…but if I stayed here, that would only put Relena at risk, wouldn't it?'

Heero the heard the door to the kitchen open and Relena returned, and with her she carried their dinner. The princess came toward Heero and sat down directly in front of the fire. Her hand motioned for him to come and sit next to her. Heero rose slowly off the sofa, forgetting his previous thoughts, and came to sit down next to Relena.

The two ate in friendly silence, having the cracks of the fire as their only company. Heero finished his meal first and sat staring at the fire once more until Relena had finished. Every now and again, Heero would quickly look at the girl beside him. He noticed that her eyes were forcing themselves to stay open.

'She must be tired from our chase today.' Heero thought. Relena finished her dinner, and was about to get up to clear the things away, when Heero stopped her.

"Let me wash things up." The former gundam pilot said kindly.

"O…kay." Relena didn't know what to say. 'Why is Heero acting like this? Why is he being so human?' Relena thought as she stood up. Heero gave her a small push over towards the sofa, before disappearing off to the kitchen. When Heero returned, he found Relena asleep on the sofa. Heero smiled at the sleeping princess that lay before him. Her peaceful face was deep asleep as Heero gently picked her up in his strong arms, and quietly carried the young girl upstairs. He opened the door to her room, and silently laid Relena down on her bed.

'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep.' But while wanting to sleep himself, Heero couldn't bring himself to look away from the sleeping angel before him. His hand came to rest lightly on the side of her face. Desire overcame Heero and he gently kissed Relena on the forehead. Content, he rose and left her to sleep. As he reached the doorway, he turned to look back at Relena.

"Goodnight my princess." Heero said under his breath as he closed the door. He walked down the hallway and entered his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heero climbed into his own bed, and fell asleep instantly. He was sleeping soundly, until his razor sharp hearing heard a soft creak outside of his room. His gun he kept by his bedside table came to his hand like a magnet. Heero grasped it tightly. Silently he crept over to his door. Sure enough, someone or something was outside. 

'It can't be Relena...' Heero put his ear to the door to see if he could hear a voice. He did. It was muffled, but someone was talking none the less.

"She'll finally get what she deserves." was all Heero heard. But that was more than enough information.

'If he lays a finger on Relena, someone won't be living very much longer.' Heero thought. He heard the footsteps go past his door. Relena's room was slightly further down the hallway, so Heero had some time, to wait until who ever it was had gone past. He opened his door slightly so he could see who it was. He aimed his gun, and slowly brought the trigger in line with the figure's head. Unfortunately, Heero hadn't put a silencer on his gun.

A loud bang ran through the hallway and the figure dropped dead on the carpet.

---

Relena's eyes shot open as the sudden noise had brought her back into consciousness.

'What was that? Was that a gun? Heero?' Relena listened hard for anyone in her room. She couldn't hear anything. The girl slowly sat up, and looked around her room. Empty. 'This hasn't happened for a long time.' Relena thought. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps from outside. 'Who's that walking down the hall? Heero help me!'

"Heero!" Relena screamed. Heero heard her cry, and rushed to her room. Relena heard the footsteps quicken and she was getting more frightened. "Heero!" she shouted again, sounding more distressed. 

"Don't worry Relena. You're safe now." Heero muttered. He stopped outside Relena's bedroom, and put his ear to the door, checking that there no one inside her room. 

Relena heard the footsteps stop. She was whimpering in fear, and she could feel her heart pound against her chest. She had never been so scared in her life. The door creaked open, and Relena hid her eyes with her hands.

"Its ok Relena. You're safe." Relena recognised that monotone voice.

"Heero!" Relena looked up and saw a young boy in the doorframe. Without second thought she jumped out of her bed and hugged Heero tightly.

"Its ok Relena." Heero said again soothingly. Tears were now streaming down Relena's face. She buried her face in Heero's chest, glad that he had saved her.

"I was…so scared...Heero..." Relena said in between tears. Heero felt sorry for the scared girl in his arms, and he gradually returned her embrace. Until Relena's tears had ceased, Heero kept his arms securely around her waist, whispering soft words of comfort into her ear. 

"Heero? Can...can...I sleep....in your room...please...just…in case any...anyone tries to kill...me again?" Relena said nervously. 

"Hn." Heero led the frightened girl back to his room, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder. Once inside, Heero motioned for Relena to have his bed, and that he would sleep on the floor. She looked at him, but Heero gave no sign of going against what he had decided.

Relena retreated to Heero's bed, and watched him lie down on the floor. Her heart cried out towards him at that moment. 'He's giving up this for me…' 

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Do you want me to go back to my own room?" she asked, seeing that Heero was very uncomfortable on the floor. 

"It's ok. I don't mind."

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Have this." Relena said smiling as she threw him the pillow she was resting on. He caught it and resumed his sleep. 

But to Relena, he seemed no better, as he still turned over from side to side, trying to find a comfortable spot. Acting on pure instinct, and not thinking of the consequences, Relena came and lay down beside him, bringing with her the blanket on Heero's bed. She laid the blanket over Heero and burrowed her way against his chest. 

Heero suddenly felt a change in the way he was sleeping, and he opened his eyes. He felt like he was in his bed, but the hard floor soon reminded him that he wasn't. But he had the blanket over him. Reality chose that moment to kick in and Heero suddenly saw Relena lying next to him. His breathing began to quicken, as he was unfamiliar with the voluntary, sudden close proximity between them. 

"Re…Relena?" he stuttered. No reply came from the sleeping girl, but Heero was sure he saw her smile. 

"Relena!" he whispered urgently. This time she opened her eyes and looked up at him, still holding the grin on her face. "What exactly…"

She cut him off by putting her finger to his lips, and put her head back down against the pillow. "Just sleep Heero…" she breathed as she fell asleep again, and Heero then had to accept the fact that this wasn't going to change. He sighed, but pulled her warm body closer to him.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, my angel." Heero whispered to her. A smile came across her face and she never felt happier. Heero then finally understood what he was thinking about earlier. 'I'll stay and protect her till the day I die.'


End file.
